Lab Partners
by KizunaUzumaki
Summary: AU! Kouen and Aladdin become lab partners in their Chemistry class. What is the girl to do when paired up with her crush?
1. Chapter 1

Aladdin admired him. She had since the first day of school. He was smart, handsome, and he was an amazing student body president. Actually, he was good at everything he did. He could be intimidating sometimes, but she was mostly over it. He didn't really scare her anymore.

Aladdin sighed, waking up from her daydreaming. Her history class was so boring, the teacher didn't ever teach them anything, he just handed out papers and made the class fill out worksheets. It was hard for her not to zone out in the middle of class. She didn't learn anything in the class; she finished all her classwork and homework in the first ten minutes of class. It left her with more then half the class period to do nothing but stare out the windows and think about her crush. She looked at the assignment she would need to do in the next class. The chemistry experiment they were going to do today was pretty advanced.

She was a bit of a science genius, so she was placed in the most advanced chemistry class the school offered. It was the most difficult class she was taking, and it was by far her favorite. She liked her math and French classes too, but chemistry had a special place in her heart.

The first semester she and Kouha were lab partners. It was awesome because they got along so well. Also, Kouha actually understood most of what was going on, so she didn't have to do all the work alone like she had with a few of the other students she had worked with before they had gotten assigned partners.

Second semester was her favorite though. Sinbad dropped the class so he would have more time for his student leadership groups, which left Kouen without a partner. Kouha switched classes; he said he was dying to take the computer sciences class and it finally had an opening. As a result, Kouen and Aladdin became partners. Aladdin was pretty sure that the day the two became partners was her favorite day of her freshman year. It was even better then the first day of school when she had met so many new people. She had a chance to spend time with Kouen now.

It was good that she wasn't the type of girl to let her emotions distract her during class, because she would have failed the class otherwise. She still had the highest grade in the class. The class was challenging enough that she had to focus on what was going on or else she would get too confused. And she wouldn't let her grades slip she liked learning. Everything about her chemistry class made it the best part of her day.

The class was hard, even for Kouen. He was glad when he was partnered with the little genius. She wasn't an idiot like his last partner. Well, Sinbad hadn't been a complete idiot, he had just been more interested in paying attention to the girls in the class. That idiot wouldn't stop flirting with them. It had really pissed Kouen off. Why couldn't he just focus on the class like he was supposed too? He wasn't surprised or disappointed when his previous partner dropped the class. It made things much easier for him. He would actually be able to have a conversation about the class without having to listen to his partner drooling over the girl at the next station with the rather curvy body. It was a relief to Kouen.

He had wanted to pick the little genius's brains for a while, and now he had a reason to ask Aladdin to do things. It wasn't weird for him to invite her to the library or to get coffee over the weekends so they could talk about the class. He was pretty sure Kouha had switched classes just so they would be partnered together. His brother had a habit of doing anything to help Kouen out. He had definitely pulled through this time; Aladdin was able to answer all of Kouen's classes. And she wasn't just good at chemistry; she could keep up with him in history too. This little freshman impressed him.

"Kouen, are you listening to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had this zoned-out look on your face. I was asking if you wanted to study together on Saturday night for the test next week. It's supposed to be huge."

"Sure. Didn't we already plan on studying together though?"

"I just wanted to make sure. You were busy when I called last week so I just wanted to make sure."

"Judal came over to the house and no one else was home. There was no way I was going to leave him alone with Kougyoku."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I understand that this class isn't the only thing going on in your life. Anyway, I'm getting dinner with Alibaba and Morgiana so do you want to meet after that or before?"

"Probably after, I have to take care of a few things first. Stepmother is causing more problems then necessary again. The library or your house? I'd say my house but Gyokuen is bringing over her religious group again and I really would rather not have to deal with that another time."

"Yeah, let's not do that again. It really freaked me out. Kouha didn't give me any warning. Let's meet at my house, I think the library is doing an event or something this week. It's going to be too busy there for us to focus. Oh, I have to go. I'm supposed to be tutoring someone right now. I'll see you later Kouen. Bye!"

She ran off.

"Oi, Kouen! Are you coming or not? The student council meeting starts in two minutes. You are going to be late if you keep staring off after Chibi. Let's go."

"Judal, shut up. Sinbad is still talking to the teacher, I just saw him. And Koumei is off hiding somewhere. It's not like we can do anything without the senior class president and the secretary. Jafar is the only one ever on time, but he is staying behind with Sinbad so we are missing a treasurer."

"Then I will exercise my right as Student Council Vice President and force them all to get there asses there."

"Judal, let's go."

"That's what I have been trying to do."

* * *

Hello!

I really felt the need to write KouenxAladdin story. Originally it was supposed to be one long chapter but I changed it and now its going to be multiple chapters. This tends to happen a lot.

I'm not sure if I like how I changed it but whatever. I couldn't write it in one chapter. It just wasn't working.

Let me know what you think in a review. :D

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	2. Chapter 2

"Aladdin! There is too much information to learn here!"

"Kouha, it isn't that hard. The French people rebelled because the taxes were greater then the amount of income. They went into debt just to pay the taxes the king demanded. The King wasn't willing to give up any of his luxuries and so he kept raising the taxes."

"But I thought that France was a rich country. Didn't they have a ton of money just a few years before?"

"France had money at one point, but the King didn't spend money well. He made frivolous purchases and the country just declined from there."

"Okay, Oh! I get it now. I was really confused about-never mind, it doesn't matter. I'm good. Thanks Aladdin."

"Sure, I'm happy to help. What else are we doing today? There's no way you thought studying for your test was going to take six hours."

"No way was I going to study the whole time. We should go shopping. There is this little store I found that I really want to take you to. All the clothes are petite and high quality. I am ready to spoil you."

"Kouha, I told you no more buying things for me. I have money to buy things for myself."

"I like spoiling you. Come on, let's go. We need to shop and I want to see En's game tonight."

…

"Kouha, I don't know how I feel about this dress. Don't you think it is a little tight?"

"That's the point Aladdin. I'm trying to improve your sex appeal."

"Is that why everything you picked out for me to try on is low cut or really short?"

"Yes. You need to stop the whole sweatpants thing. It isn't bringing you any attention from that certain someone."

"I like my comfortable clothes, and I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Kouen likes women who are smart and confident. You need to show that you aren't trying to hide behind baggy clothes. Put out that feeling of confidence in your body."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You can't hide from me Aladdin. En is oblivious but that doesn't mean I am."

"Don't tell him!"

"Why would I do that? Do you have any idea how much I have invested in this already? I dropped out of the most interesting class I was taking and started taking this stupid computer class so you two could be lab partners. Do you have any idea how boring this computer class is? I learned everything in the class before I turned ten. It is a complete waste of time. You are welcome. Now listen to what I have been saying so my work pays off."

"You didn't have to do that. Why di-"

"Because you are precious and my brother needs to get a girlfriend before my stepmother tries to seduce him again. I swear I almost barfed when I saw her with her claws all over him. Really creepy. You should hurry up and confess to him too. Like I said, he is oblivious."

Her face turned bright red. "I can't do that! I can barely have a conversation with him without freaking out."

"You seem to do fine so far."

"Yeah, but we almost always talk about history or science. I know stuff about history and science. That makes it so much easier. Whenever we start talking about anything else I get really nervous and flustered."

"Aladdin, we need to hurry. If we don't leave soon we'll miss the start of the game." 

"Since when was I going with you?"

"Since you go to every single one of my brothers games. Now hurry up and give me all the clothes that fit and I will get them while you get dressed."

"I thought we talked about this earlier."

"We did. And we determined that I like spoiling you and will continue to do it. And this was my idea anyway, so I'm paying."

…

Aladdin watched as Kouen threw the ball once again. Sinbad caught it perfectly. She didn't completely understand the rules of the game but she liked watching Kouen play. She tried watching normal football but she had no interest in it. It was boring if he wasn't there, she would rather read. Judal joined them half way through the game.

"I didn't know Chibi liked football."

"She is observing for research purposes."

"So you finally asked for help, huh Chibi?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Jugemu."

"It's Judal, and unlike the redhead you are crushing on I am not blind. I have eyes that are perfectly capable of seeing how you blush around him and laugh a little more then normal."

"How does everyone know?"

"Just because En is a little oblivious to the ways of women doesn't mean the rest of us are. It's easier when outside of the situation too."

"A little oblivious? Please, she could probably confess to him and he wouldn't notice."

"Can we just watch the game please? I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Chibi and Entei sitting in a tree."

"Juju, if you don't shut up right now I am going to tell Kougyoku that Sinbad thinks she is hot. She will drop you like a hot potato."

"Don't you dare."

"Then stop talking about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner with Alibaba and Morgiana had been just a little bit awkward for Aladdin. She still wasn't used to the hand holding and check-kissing between two of her best friends. She wasn't against them being a couple; in fact she thought the two of them together was adorable. It just wasn't quite normal for her yet. It was all right though, she could adapt.

It made her smile a bit when she saw Alibaba kiss Morgiana when he thought she wasn't looking. They were good to each other. It was a nice change from the Judal-Kougyoku relationship dynamic she was so involved with recently. Kouha was having problems with his feelings about his best-friend-almost-brother and little sister dating. He liked to bring Aladdin in to the situation so he didn't have to worry about it alone. Luckily, Alibaba and Morgiana were nothing like the other two. They got along really well as friends and as 'lovers.' It wasn't that Kougyoku and Judal didn't get along well or anything, there wasn't anything particularly wrong with their relationship. They just argued and teased each other constantly. The more docile relationship between the blonde and the red head was a nice change for Aladdin's heart.

She watched Alibaba and Morgiana walk home, hand in hand, after they finished dinner. Once she couldn't see them any more she turned to her house and hurried home. She had to get things ready for studying with Kouen later.

She had to clean first, just a few minor things. She straightened out the pillows on the couch, vacuumed the floors, and organized her cluttered desk. She changed out of the dress she had worn to school and dinner into shorts and a tank top. She turned the air conditioner on; it was definitely too hot today. She pulled out her Chemistry books and notes and set them on the kitchen table. They could start work out here and maybe move to her room later if that was more comfortable; it would take some time for her room to cool down.

She ran to get her phone when she heard it ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Aladdin, I have bad news. My flight was delayed because of a big storm. They say we will take off tomorrow morning at the earliest. I'm really sorry to leave you alone for the night."

"Don't worry about it. Are you staying at a hotel near the airport?"

"Yes, I got a room at the hotel next door. Do you want me to call someone and have them stay at the house with you?"

"No, I think I might invite some friends to come stay over or go to someone's house. If I can't do that then I will call Paimon and ask her to come stay. She practically lives here now anyway."

"You said you didn't mind her coming over of-"

"I don't. I like having her around a lot, and you deserve to have someone. Ugo, I will be fine, go get some rest. You got up super early this morning to get on the plane. I will call you if I have any problems. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Aladdin."

She couldn't invite Alibaba or Morgiana over; they were definitely doing things together tonight. The last time she had slept near Kouha he had practically strangled her. He was very clingy in his sleep, and he refused to use the guest room. Judal would make fun of her probably, or he would be out with Kougyoku, or maybe both. Probably both. 'Great, I have no one. Ugo forgot that Paimon is visiting her parents this weekend. He must be really tired. Tonight is really going to suck.'

The doorbell rang before she could worry about the night any more. Kouen was standing in the doorway reading a book. She invited him inside and got him water before sitting down to start studying. He didn't seem ready though; he kept reading his book. She just sat and waited for him to finish, she understood the need to finish reading at a good stopping point. After about ten minutes Kouen closed his book and looked up at her.

"Sorry, I needed to find out whether my prediction was correct."

"I don't mind. Where do you want to start working?"

"Let's start with the concepts from the second lab. The first lab was fairly straightforward, but the second lab had more conversions."

They did as he said. He cleared things up for her, and she explained things to him. They worked well together. Studying as a pair was twice as fast as normal, and they were both quite quick studies.

"That took less time then I thought it would. What are you doing for the rest of the night?"

"I'll finish reading the book. Koumei is on date supervision for the evening so I plan on doing more research."

"What about?"

"I've been looking into legends about lost kings. And the bloodlines of the legendary kings."

"Do you mean the kings whose resting places we can't find?"

"In part, but also the kings that lead large groups of people who didn't have a written language; the rulers of areas that aren't well documented for whatever reason. There were many powerful groups that don't have much recognition or documentation because we don't have much left from them. Often times their kings were the wisest though. It contrasts greatly with rulers of other areas. According to legend, anyway."

"Oh, I read a book about one of the legendary lost kings a while ago. It talked all about the lay lines and how some think the king was buried on a lay line to preserve his body for the future. He supposedly conquered a vast land and led a prosperous nation for most of his life. The problem was that we don't have enough clues about what was happening to go into any great detail."

"Are you interested in that type of history?"

"Of course! What people did before modern technology amazes me, and those rulers were a huge reason why people were able to prosper the way they did."

The girl wasn't just good at science, apparently. Maybe Kouha's constant boasting and praise wasn't exaggerated. So far everything Kouha had said was true from what Kouen could tell. She is intelligent then, not just gifted in one area. What a nice change from the sea of idiots at the school. She sparked his interest.

The conversation about kings turned into a more broad conversation about history, eventually leading to a debate about the lost century. It was one in the morning before they finally stopped their scholarly argument.

"I didn't realize how late it was. Is your family going to be worried that you didn't go home?"

"No, they will just assume I stayed up reading in a café somewhere. It has happened before. Aren't your parents coming home?"

"No, my uncle's flight was delayed so I'm home alone tonight."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah, my parents died in laboratory fire a long time ago. My uncle Ugo adopted me after that."

He hadn't known her parents were gone. "Do you have someone coming to stay with you tonight? You shouldn't be alone."

"No but it's okay. I was going to call a friend but it's to late now. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine for a few hours. It will be light out in a few hours anyway."

Kouha would kill him if he found out Kouen had left the girl home alone over night knowing no one would be home to watch over her. Yeah, he wasn't going to go through that living hell. "Do you want me to stay?" And it wasn't like he wanted to leave her all alone. He wanted to protect her for whatever reason.

"You don't have to."

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"Um, it's okay. I really will be fi-"

"Where do you keep the blankets?"

"You don't-never mind. You can stay in the guest bedroom. It's all set up already. Do you need food or anything?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about-Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to record the World War II documentary that was released today. Damn."

"The one about the Germans trying to invade Russia?"

"You heard about it?"

"I recorded it. I like to watch all the history documentaries. They compile all the information from the basic books into one hour so I don't have to spend hours reading several books to find the minor differences."

He thought the exact same thing. He needed to see the full extent of her knowledge. She was much easier to have an intelligent conversation with then the Senior Class President he had to deal with. Why couldn't Sinbad be more like Aladdin? The meetings would go so much smoother if he was.

"Kouen?"

"What?"

"Do you want to watch the documentary now? If you didn't record it then now would be a good time to watch it."

He nodded. It was an interesting show, but Aladdin was so tired she fell asleep half way through. Kouen finished the show and went back to reading the book from before. Eventually he fell asleep reading.

Aladdin woke up leaned against Kouen's shoulder. She jumped up immediately and blushed. How had that happened? It took her a minute to remember what happened the night before.

She moved into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. The least she could do for using him as a pillow was to cook him breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Aladdin spent her weekend thinking about the study session. She wanted it to happen again. She wanted to be able to do that every weekend. Ugo noticed she was preoccupied when they went out to breakfast on Sunday. 'I finally have to worry about boy troubles.'

The test was hard, but she did really well. She had the highest score in the class, Kouen the second highest. The rest of the class didn't fare so well. Kouen seemed happy so Aladdin couldn't help but smile. No one else seemed to notice the change from his usual mood but Aladdin couldn't help but notice.

Things kept getting better through the week. Rumor was that a foreign exchange student was going to start on Thursday.

On Thursday, Aladdin looked around for the new student. Rumors had been confirmed by several teachers the day before. She couldn't find the new student until she was walking to Chemistry. The unfamiliar head of shiny black hair in front of her had to be the new student. She was about to go up and say hi when Kouen joined her. Aladdin didn't like it. She watched as the girl hung on his arm and giggled. Aladdin changed her mind, she didn't want to have anything to do with the new girl. She wanted the girl to go away. But that wasn't really fair, maybe Aladdin was overreacting. She hadn't even met the new girl yet.

Aladdin couldn't help that her mood sunk more and more as she followed the two in front of her all the way to the Chemistry classroom. Her mood dropped below zero when she saw the girl take her usual seat next to Kouen. One look at Aladdin and the boy sitting at the next table pushed the extra seat over. Aladdin gave him a grateful smile and pulled the seat the rest of the way over to her table and sat down. She could feel her teeth grinding as she watched the girl continue her flirting.

The new girl's name was Helen, the drop dead gorgeous exchange student from China. Aladdin felt she could understand the jealousy Judal and Kougyoku both felt in their relationship. It made so much more sense now, and Aladdin wasn't even dating Kouen. Aladdin felt threatened in the situation she had just started being comfortable in. This sucked.

The teacher insisted that Helen stay in a group with Kouen and Aladdin because they were the top students. Aladdin internally groaned. This week went from great to horrible extremely quickly. Everything about Helen frustrated her. The girl wouldn't do any of the work in the lab, she wouldn't discuss the Chemistry topics, she wouldn't even talk in English most of the time for crying out loud. Aladdin could only understand some of the girl's Chinese. Kouen did most of the talking for once. He was laughing at her jokes.

Yeah, Aladdin really didn't like Helen. The feeling seemed to be mutual. Whenever Kouen wasn't looking she sent Aladdin a glare. It was so frustrating! The girl scribbled out Aladdin's handwritten notes too. Three weeks of dealing with Helen had run Aladdin out of patience. She had even wormed her way into the study sessions. This time they were sitting in a coffee shop after school on Friday. Aladdin had a headache from the girl. She had no idea how Helen was in the advanced class. She didn't even know the basics of equilibrium let alone the stuff they were doing now. Aladdin was explaining the lab to her for the sixth time. She couldn't believe Helen didn't understand it yet. It wasn't even one of the more difficult labs.

"Your explanation doesn't make any sense. You are not good at this."

That was it. She could not deal with any more insults from this girl. "I'm very good at Chemistry. You just aren't good at learning it. I have explained this to you in six completely different ways. It isn't even that difficult a concept considering everything else we have been doing!"

"I do not understand your English."

Was she kidding right now? "If you can understand everyone else's English, you can understand mine. Maybe if you actually tried you would be able to do it."

"You are just not very smart. I don't know why I need to study with you. Kouen, please explain this to me."

"You have got to be kidding me! **I** explained it to **him**. He will explain it the exact same way I just did. Stop wasting my time!"

"I do not need the stupid girl to talk to me anymore."

"You just called me stupid. Have you looked in a mirror? You do realize the stupid one in this group is you right now, right? I mean come on!"

"You little brat! Little underclassmen shouldn't even be in the class. Who are you to lecture me?"

"I'm the person with the top score in the class. Either pay attention to my explanation or stop complaining. This is my strongest subject."

"I do not think you are so great. You are just a little underclassmen with a crush on a senior."

Aladdin's face burned but she couldn't stop. "That has nothing to do with Chemistry! And you know what, at least I'm not throwing myself at every attractive male in sight!"

"You little bitch. You are just jealous because I took what little chance you had with Kouen away from you. You can't handle that he won't even look at you when I'm around. Your little crush on him isn't going to become anything. You are a nobody and he will never love you the way you love him."

Aladdin could feel the tears. How dare she say that while he is sitting right there! She needed to leave. "At least I don't whore myself around. Go to hell you insufferable idiot." She picked up her bag and stormed out. Kouen called her name but she couldn't look at him right now. The tears were coming now. She couldn't stop them.

She couldn't go home or else Ugo would see her crying, so she went to the place she new Judal went to when he wanted to be alone. The park was hidden away. She went to the very farthest corner and pulled herself into the branches of a large tree. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried. Why did this have to happen?

* * *

Hello!

I am so happy about all the reviews I have been getting for this story. Writing Kouen in character is so difficult. It takes so long for me to get things the way I think is close to in character.

I'm trying to wrap up the other stories I've been posting and start up on some new ones. If anyone has any requests for one-shots or shorter stories (like 5 chapters or less) let me know and I will work on them.

I'm gonna go write some more stuff now.

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday Kouen waited for Aladdin. Over the weekend Kouha had somehow found out what happened. Kouen had no idea how his little brother always knew what was happening with people from school. Kouha had proceeded to tell him that Aladdin would need time to get over the fight. Aladdin wasn't a very confrontational person and it must have upset her.

She didn't show up in Chemistry class. She wasn't at the library after school. She wasn't responding to his texts. He even went out of his way to talk to her blond friend, who said he had no idea where she was. He assumed she was sick. Aladdin didn't seem sick on Friday though. If she was still sick by Wednesday he would go see her. He should have stopped the fight before it escalated that much. Chemistry class was hell with just Helen as a partner. He didn't understand most of the lab.

Judal couldn't handle Monday. Kouha was going crazy over Aladdin, which he had to listen to all day. Then Alibaba was talking about it with Kougyoku and Kougyoku being the loyal friend to the blond that she was turned to Judal and started talking about how horrible the situation was. He couldn't take it any more.

"Fine! I'll talk to her. I don't get why it can't be one of you since she actually likes you but whatever. Just shut up already."

And now he stood in front of her house, thinking about what the hell he was going to say. Whatever. He knocked and waited until she answered the door. Her face was flushed, her eyes glassy, and she was coughing. So she was actually sick. He had assumed she was just skipping school. Then again, knowing the little nerd, she would never miss school if she could help it.

"Hey Chibi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Everyone kept talking about you and wouldn't shut up so I came to prove that you are still alive."

"Yeah, I'm alive. You can come in if you want. Ugo won't be back until late so I'm just watching movies."

"Wonderful. Your eyes look puffy and red."

"I'm sick."

"You have been crying."

"I'M SICK!"

"I've seen Kougyoku cry enough times to recognize the difference. You can't fool me. And I'm with you, that girl is a complete idiot. She sat in on a student council meeting. The things she said were so dumb."

"Thanks, Juju."

"The name is Judal. I don't understand why you can't just call e by my name."

"You call me Chibi. At least I call you something that is derived from your name."

"This particular debate will continue another day. How's the heart?"

"Broken."

"As is to be expected. You didn't wait for him to say anything though, did you?"

"Nope. I'm a little coward. I couldn't face that."

"You are little, but you aren't a coward. I mean, you face me head on, and I scare the shit out of a lot of people. I used to anyway."

"Yeah. That's because you bullied everyone."

"I never said it was my best moment?"

Aladdin laughed. "So how was the date on Saturday?"

"Really confusing. We went to the mall downtown and we watched that new comedy. It was hilarious, by the way. She was all cuddly and she sat in my lap half the time. Then we went to dinner and everything was great. She was all the cute little smiles and giggling and doing that thing where she hides her mouth with her hands or her sleeves. Everything was fine. We weren't fighting for once. Then we get to that little plaza off ninth and sit down and she starts kissing me."

"Sounds like there isn't a problem."

"Yeah, it was fine until Sinbad fucking walks by and she gets all distracted. I mean come on. I'm the boyfriend, not him. I'm the one she is supposed to be obsessing over, but every time that asshole comes around I get left in the dirt like an afterthought."

"Why was Sinbad there?"

"Who gives a shit. The important thing is that she keeps ignoring me whenever he comes around. It really pisses me off. Then after he left and she returned her attention to me I tried to kiss her and she completely freaked out. I don't get it."

"You know, I think someone who has actually had a successful relationship before should give you some advice if that's why you are talking to me."

"Wow, Chibi. You sure are pessimistic today. Where is my annoyingly optimistic Chibi that I love to bully and tease?"

"She went on vacation to escape the disaster that is high school."

"Chibi, suck it up and get your ass back to school. If you weren't afraid of me back in middle school when I was throwing you around and insulting you daily then you shouldn't be afraid of Mr. Oblivious. You know, it is possible the entire things just flew over his head. I wouldn't be surprised, given how oblivious he is to girls."

"I think I actually might feel worse now."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because it was one less secret I had to keep. I don't know. I'll be back at school as soon as I'm not sick anymore. Tell everyone not to worry."

"Sure thing Chibi. You owe me a peach."

"I'll bring you one when I get back to school."


	6. Chapter 6

He laid in bed thinking. For once, it wasn't about history or the family business. It was about a girl, well two girls actually. He kept playing the fight over in his mind. Helen said that Aladdin liked him. He wasn't sure she did. She didn't get all giggly and nervous like the other girls did. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Aladdin hadn't been to school today either. He would go see her after school ended tomorrow. He just wasn't sure what to say to her. He was actually questioning himself. He didn't know what he should do about Aladdin.

He couldn't stop thinking about her though. Thoughts of her laughing at something he said or discussing a new concept with him came to mind whenever he wasn't focused on something. His thoughts kept returning to their last study session alone together. They fell asleep on the couch together. He hadn't thought about it before but he liked it when she touched him. It hadn't been annoying when she fell asleep leaning against him. It had actually been more annoying when she moved away from him. Now that he thought about it, he had been feeling like that ever since that night. He didn't like the distance between them that kept growing the more Helen was around.

Did he like her? Yeah, he did. He was just to focused on other things to notice earlier.

"It seems as though you found an answer."

How did he not notice Koumei standing there? "I have."

"Good. Don't let anything else get in your way. You should make that woman back down too. I know you have to stick by her because of the language thing but you need to draw a line so the little girl doesn't get any more crushed then she already is."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew, as did everyone else. You are just painfully oblivious to such things. You should hurry and catch her before someone else swoops in."

"Meimei! You weren't supposed to tell him! He is supposed to figure everything out on his own."

"He did. I just gave him some advice."

"En, you should give her something too. You need to apologize for putting her in this position."

"This is my fault?"

"Yes. Now fix it before Aladdin gets hurt."

Kouen was in class early. He ditched Helen after the student council meeting and hurried to sit down. He waited for the class to start. He could here laughter from the purple haired idiot. A second later Sinbad was in the room, followed by Aladdin. She was listening to him talk about a video game he wanted to team up with her in. Supposedly she had a high-level character. Sinbad left and Aladdin made her way over to their table. She sat down and was about to say something when Helen entered the room and started calling out to him in Chinese. He watched Aladdin's face fall and her eyes darken. She didn't like Helen apparently. He couldn't say he disagreed with her.

The class was painfully awkward. Kouen refused to talk to Helen. Aladdin wasn't saying anything at all, just doing the lab. Helen kept trying to get Kouen to reply to her. Kouen tried to get Aladdin talking but she just stayed quite. After they finished the lab Aladdin sat back down and looked over her notes. She was writing something on a piece of paper. As soon as the bell rang she placed the paper in front of Kouen and left the room. Sinbad was waiting for her outside, much to Kouen's distaste. The paper was a detailed explanation of everything about today's lab, written in perfect French. 'Is she trying to compete with Helen?' He turned the page over and read the note. –Speaking in foreign languages doesn't make you any better then anyone else. Please translate this entire page for Helen.-

Well, this hadn't gone the way he had wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Sinbad noticed something was off when Aladdin asked him to walk with her in between classes. He was happy to do it, but she knew Kouen didn't like him and wouldn't come up to her if he was around. Which begged the question, what happened between those two?

Sharrkan noticed too. Normally Aladdin watched the basketball team practice. She liked to support Alibaba. Today she came, but she was so quite. She didn't say anything the entire time. Something was definitely wrong. At the end of practice Sharrkan met Sinbad's eye. It was time for an intervention.

They took the girl to a café.

"Aladdin."

"What?"

"Were you paying any attention to what I just said?"

"I'm sorry. My head still hurts from my cold."

"You can't fool us Aladdin."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You need boy advice."

"I don't."

"You do. You can't just wallow in sorrow forever."

"I wasn't planning on it forever, just until the end of the year when he graduates and I never have to see him again."

"Is that what you really want?"

"You're just going to let her win?"

"Well, I guess there isn't anything we can do Sharrkan."

"Aladdin, you need to let this bitch know who is boss. I cannot stand her. I actually agree with Judal for once, do you have any idea how annoying it is that we agree on something? But we both hate that girl. She is so annoying."

"Helen is annoying. She doesn't understand any of my explanations for Chemistry."

"There she is! Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. She won't be here that much longer. I don't like fighting with people. I can't stand her, but we already had our fight. From now on I'm just going to go to Chemistry class and suffer through it and move on. It's just a crush anyway."

"You shouldn't give up that easily, Aladdin."

"Kouen and I don't agree on much, but I know him well enough after everything we have been through the last four years. Believe me, you have a better chance with him then she does. He can't stand stupid. That girl signifies stupid, you are the exact opposite. Don't give up yet."

* * *

Hello!

So close to finishing now. I am writing like lightning. I spent basically the entire day writing. I have quite a bit done but not as much as I wanted because of course I had some problems and had to redo stuff.

Please Review!

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	8. Chapter 8

What the heck were they talking about? Sharrkan and Sinbad really confused Aladdin. There was no way Kouen would choose her over Helen. Aladdin was a nerd, Helen was pretty and normal. And there was the age difference too. Kouen was a senior and she was a freshman. This was just not going to work out no matter what anyone else was saying.

Kouen waited for her early the next morning. She always came to school thirty minutes early. He didn't know why he knew, he just did. Apparently he had been watching her for a while. Of course, she just had to show up with Sinbad **again**. Why was she always around the idiot? He knew they were close but this seemed to be more then he originally thought. He didn't like seeing them together.

Kouen kept trying to find the girl alone, but everywhere she went Sinbad followed. And she still wasn't talking in Chem class. How the hell was he supposed to talk to her if the idiot was everywhere she was?

He kept an eye on her though. He was going to find her alone. There was no way Sinbad could be around her all the time. He had a weakness in the library. So, Kouen waited until Aladdin went to study in the library Friday after school. Sinbad followed her, but ended up turning down a different aisle and talking to the white-haired crush of his. Yes, Kouen knew things going on with other people just not with himself.

It didn't matter though she was alone now. He had a while before Sinbad would get over his "distraction" and come check on the girl. He follows the girl into one of the individual study rooms. She is facing away from him.

"Sinbad, you don't have to stay. I'm going to be here for a while." She ruffled some papers and spread out several books. "Sinbad?" She turned to face him and jumped. "Kouen! What are you do-doing in here?"

"So are you done ignoring me now?"

Her cheeks turned red. "What are you talking about?"

"You have been ignoring everything I say and running away from me outside of class. Are we done with the cat and mouse game now or are you going to try to run out the door and into Sinbad's protective arms?"

"It isn't like that."

"Oh no?"

"I was just…" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Never mind. Just go find Helen and enjoy her company."

Ouch. "I'd rather not spend any more time with that…woman. She doesn't have much to offer besides that annoying giggle."

"Just leave me alone. I have to study for the Chemistry lab test. I'm not failing because Helen doesn't get it and you are distracted by her."

"I'm distracted by her?"

"Who isn't? She is pretty and tall and she speaks two languages a-"

"Last time I checked you spoke two languages. And you are pretty too, just a different kind. And to be honest she is too tall and clingy, it is immensely annoying."

Her eyes widened. Had he just called her pretty or was she imagining things? "I can actually speak three."

"Three?"

"English, French, and Japanese."

She could see that smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Of course you can."

"Now go away. I have to study. Comparing the two of us is really just frustrating me at this point."

"Let's get dinner."

"What?"

"Let's, as in the two of us, go get dinner, like at a restaurant. What happened to miss 'I speak three languages' from two seconds ago? Helen isn't rubbing off on you is she?"

"You mean like a-a-a d-"

"Like a date. Now let's go before the we lose reservation I made."

"You made a reservation? There is no way you knew I would be alone in the library today."

"Actually, I did. But I've had the reservation standing since the day you came back to school. You just keep ignoring me so I've never been able to use it."

Her entire face was blushing horribly. Her smile was back. Yeah, Kouen was much happier this way.

"I have a condition."

"And?"

"No more talking to Helen in Chinese. I can't stand not understanding what people are saying around me."

"Or I could just not talk to her at all."

"That would be nice to."

When they got to the stairs she waited for him to go down a few steps before leaning over and pressing her lips against his cheek. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the school yard.

* * *

Hello!

Sooooooooo...

Ta-da. I'm really bad at ending things so sorry about that.

I hope everyone liked the story.

Anyway yeah. If you have any requests or prompts you would like to submit for another story please do. I look forward to seeing them.

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


End file.
